(a) Technical Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a light-conductive board and a rear light module, and in particular to a light-conductive board having a light-entering recess section circumferential edge mounted with a protruded section, facilitating the application of rear light module to output even and high hue light source so as to improve the light output efficiency of the entire module.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
The majority of LCDs consists of a displaying panel and a rear light module. The rear light module is an essential element being a light source. Thus, it is an important element within the LCD.
FIG. 1 shows a conventional rear light module 1 including a conductive light board 11, an optical film 12 and a LED light source 13. FIG. 2 shows the application of the rear light module 1. The light source of LED lamp source 13 is affected by the reflector 131 and the light source will enter the light-entering face 11. By means of the light-conductive point 113 and the reflecting board 14, the light source is reflected as light.
Due to the fact that the light-entering face 114 of the light-conductive board 11 is a mirror-like structure, when the light source of the LED lamp source 13 enters the light-conductive board 11, the light reflection angle is rather small, about 120 degree. Thus a grey area 15 is obtained and the hue of the module 1 is not even.
FIG. 3 shows another rear light module 2 including a light conductive board 21, an optical film 22 and LED lamp source 23. The saw-like sloping face of the light entering section 2141 provides a better refraction so that the light source generates a dispersion effect and the angle of the light source of LED 23 entering the light-conductive board 21 is wider and the refraction is greater than 120 degree. Thus, the grey region 25 obtains more light sourse.
FIG. 4 shows another conventional light conductive board 21 of the rear light module 2. The refraction angle is limited and the problem of grey region 25 has not been overcome.
FIG. 5 shows another rear light module 3 including a light-conductive board 31, an optical film 32 and a LED lamp source 33. The light entering face of the ligln-conductive board 31 is a light recessed section 3141. When application, as shown in FIG 6, the light source will enter the light-entering face 314 of the light conductive board 31. The light-entering recessed section 3141 of the light entering face 314 refracts the light source and this will reduce significantly the grey region 35. This method cannot fully improve the formation of the grey region 35. Thus, it is an object of the present invention to solve the above drawbacks.